


3 Wishes

by HoneyyDaisyy



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyyDaisyy/pseuds/HoneyyDaisyy
Summary: This is a story I made back in school for an assignment so it’s a bit old.The characters have changed significantly from this story, so any other stories with the same characters should not be associated with this.





	3 Wishes

“W-where did you…”  
“Greetings, I came from the lamp you had just rubbed. You have 3 wishes” the genie quickly states, his face bored.  
“3 wishes?” I repeat.  
“Yes 3 wishes. Not 1, not 10, 3. Wish now, I’m missing a game on the tele.”  
“I-I don’t know what to wish!” I stutter, turning away from the genie.  
He sighs, floating to me “listen, kid, you can wish for a puppy, a Barbie, whatever.”  
“I’m 12, I don’t play with toys. And I don’t like dogs” I tell him, crossing my arms.  
I turn and look at the golden lamp he came from. I pick it up “I gotta think about it. Can you give me a couple days?”  
“A couple of days?! Kid, I can’t just fly back into the lamp and wait for ya. I’m stuck out here until you make 3 wishes” he explains, an annoyed expression on his blue face.  
“Just… I don’t know, you can just stay with me till I figure out what to wish” I tell him, walking out of the closet.   
“Stay with you? I haven’t dealt with a human in like 260 years! And now you want me to stay with ya? You’re crazy kid, I’m not gonna stay with a 12-year-old. Kids are annoying and they complain and whine-”  
“You’ve got no one to talk to in this lamp, huh?” I mumble, already tired from this genies complaining.  
He goes quiet, crossing his arms and following me silently as I went down the stairs.

“What about a billion dollars” he suggests as I biked down to the store.  
“Nah, I’ve got enough money.”  
“What? How much?”  
“My grandma gave me 50 dollars!” I grin to him.  
He looks shocked for a moment “yea but with a billion dollars, you can have whatever you want.”  
“I don’t think so. My mom told me you can’t buy happiness with money.”  
The genie shrugged “I mean, I suppose.”

“What about a pet. A cat, horse, otter, whatever your favorite animal is”  
“Hmm, that's too much work!” I whine, grabbing a liter of milk from the store fridge. The heavy weight of it made me almost drop it on the floor. I groan, picking it up with two hands.  
“How about you wish for some extra strength to help you?” the genie sneers, seeing my struggling.  
“I’ve got it,” I say through gritted teeth, dropping the milk in the cart and pushing it.  
He rolls his eyes, following me.

“What abouuut… I don’t know kid, what do you even like?” the genie asks, flying next to me as I biked back home.  
“Well, I like uh I like watching movies!” I grin. The milk shook in the basket, swaying side to side as I pedaled.  
“Movies? Really? What kind?” the genie asks, intrigued.  
“I like fantasy movies. Like the Wizard of Oz” I respond.  
“Wizard of Oz, huh? How about you wish to go to the magical land for a day?”   
“You can do that?” I gasp, braking my pedals.  
The genie finally feels he got somewhere, smiling “sure I can, I can do anything.”  
I think about it for a moment, then shaking my head “well, the Land of Oz is kinda weird. Maybe I don’t want to go.”  
“Awe, come on! You can wish for anything! A-ny-thing!” the genie yells in frustration.  
“I don’t know what to wish for!” I yell back.  
“Well, figure it out quick kid! I’m sick of just waiting with you!”  
“It hasn’t even been a day!”  
“Well, it shouldn’t take you a day to figure out what to wish!”  
“You want me to wish!” I scream at the top of my lungs, dropping my bike with the milk as I stood in front of the floating genie. People passing stared at me.  
“I wish you’d calm down!”   
“Done.”  
I stare at the genie as he gave a sly grin. I grit my teeth “did...did you do that on purpose?!”  
“Oh, I don’t know about doing it on purpose. You were kinda pissing me off, but ya know, whatever gets you to wish.”  
“You made me waste a wish!” I whine, picking up the milk and the bike. I put the milk back in the basket and pedal once again.  
“Don’t worry, you still got 2 wishes” the genie chuckles, following me.

I stayed mad at him, not talking to him for the rest of the day until it was time for me to sleep. He sat in the corner, his arms crossed and his lip pouting. I laid in my bed, close to dozing off.  
“How about you wish for some good dreams” the genie huffs.  
I sush him, turning to the other side.  
He sighs, facing the wall and leaning his head against it.  
The next day felt like a rewind. He bothers me with suggestions and I shoot them down in response. The same happens the day after that. After that, he seemed to go silent.   
I peer at him as the small TV played some cartoons. He sat next to me, well if you consider it sitting. He floated slightly off the couch.  
He notices my stare but doesn’t turn to me. He only sighs with an annoyed expression and finally mumbles “what?”  
“You’re really quiet today, it’s bothering me” I admit.  
“Well, I’ve just come to the conclusion that I’m stuck in this spinning rock. You know, since you can never figure out what to wish.”  
“I’m still figuring it out” I protest.  
“Yeah whatever” he grumbles, turning away.  
“Hey… what’s your name?” I ask.  
“What? My name? Why do you wanna know my name?”  
“Cause I want to.”  
“No.”  
I frown “come on.”  
“No” he repeats.  
“I wish for you to tell me your name” I smile.  
The genie looks at me in shock “did… did you really just wish for my name??”  
“Come onnn, tell me your name. You have to now” I order.  
The genies green eyes narrow at me, trying to figure me out. He groans, slicking his black hair back “it’s… it’s Mutamid”  
“Mutamid?” I try to pronounce slowly. I giggle a bit “that’s weeeiiird!”  
“Yea yea, nothing like your little Amy name” he scuffs.  
“Heyy, what’s wrong with my name?”  
“So simple. There’s a million Amy’s on this planet.”  
“Well, it’s a pretty name!” I laugh a bit.

“You should really think about your last wish” Mutamid tells me the next day.  
I nod my head, looking at the clothes “yea, I know.’  
A certain pair of shoes catch my eyes. I stop in my tracks, staring at the silver slippers with small diamonds at the tip.  
He notices my interest in it, looking at it.  
“They're nice.”  
“Yeah” I mutter, looking at the price. I frown at it, looking at the crumbled money I had in my hand.  
Mutamid looks at my reaction to the amount of money and sighs “those shoes won’t be good in winter.”  
“It’s fall” I laugh.  
“Yeah, well, you can’t walk in those shoes when it snows. You should see if they’re here next year” he suggests.  
I smile back to him, nodding “yeah, maybe you’re right.”

I open the microwave, grabbing the bowl. Mutamid looks around the house, looking at a certain closed door. He turns the knob slowly and peers inside the room. I place the bowl down and walk to him.  
“Hi mom” I whisper as I look in the room.  
No response came, so I look to Mutamid. He seemed to have serious expression on his face, his eyes dark. He looks to me, closing the door.  
“How about we go watch some TV” He tells me.  
I nod “yeah.”

“Do you have any kids?” I ask.  
Mutamid looks at me with a shocked expression, then shaking his head.  
“I don’t like kids.”  
“So you don’t like me?”  
“You’re an exception.”  
I smile, kicking the soccer ball around. Mutamid watches me, laying back on the beach chair. I watch the ball roll down the hill, not bothering to get it. I look down at my sneakers.  
“Whats up, kid?”  
“I think I know what to wish for” I say, not looking up to him.  
“Oh. Well alright. Can you tell me before you say I wish?” he asks me, floating up from the chair.  
“I want my mom to be okay. I want her to talk to me” I blabber out, looking to him.  
Mutamid stares at me, a sullen look on his face.   
“I… I can’t do that, Amy” he mutters.  
I blink, tears threatening to spill “w-why… I thought you could do anything.”  
“I lied… so you could just wish something. Not everything can be wished away, I’m sorry.”  
I nod, understanding. I wipe my eyes as tears began to spill.  
Mutamid floats past me, grabbing the ball that had rolled down the hill. I stare at him with blurry eyes, confused.  
“Lets go to the park. Play some games over there, okay?”  
I let out a hitched laugh, rubbing my nose.  
“Okay.”


End file.
